Twice the Ride
by Joel 7th
Summary: The rule had been changed and Masters could summon and posses two Servants of one class at the same time. So Bazett found herself ended up with two Irish heroes whose legends were associated with both skills and appearance.


**Twice the Ride**

_In celebration of Valentine's Day_

Fandom : Fate

Rating : M

Pairing : DiarmuidXBazettXCú Chulainn (yea, it's sort of like a threesome)

Genre : Romance

Characters : Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Cú Chulainn, Diarmuid

Preview : The rule had been changed and Masters could summon and posses two Servants of one class at the same time. So Bazett found herself ended up with two Irish heroes whose legends were associated with both skills and appearance.

Supporting one Servant was a task any magi with decent training should be able to handle without trouble.

However, it was another matter when the number of Servant doubled.

That was exactly Bazett Fraga McRemitz's current issue.

A small modification was added to the rule of Heaven's Feel and Masters were allowed to summon and maintain two Servants of the same class.

And that was how Bazett found herself paired up with two Lancer-class Servants whose legends were associated with both superior skills and appearance.

Doubling the number of Servants meant doubling almost any Servant-related matters, which, of course, included the burden of mana-supplying.

Bazett knew not whether other Masters shared her problem. Still, the moment her keen observation alarmed her that her Servants, the Lancer duo, were showing obvious signs of mana-deficiency, she could immediately tell something was not right.

"That's troublesome.", she thought. If she could not find a solution to this matter, it would not be long before her Servants' fall arrives and their defeat not caused by other Servants but her own incompetence.

She adored her two Servants, whom she deliberately chose from the Irish mythology. As a matter of fact, her sole reason for participation in this war was to alter the tragic ends they had met in their original lives. And perishing due to mana depletion was a pitiful end her heroes apparently did not deserve. Not when she had spent much effort to get them a chance of a second life.

There were two possible answers for her problem. Since she could not and did not want to soil their pride by ordering them to go stealing energy from normal citizens, her option was reduced to just one.

…and that led to a whole new trouble.

Professionally speaking, the last option she had in her hand was perfect. Yet, somehow, she could not help but heaving up a sign in contemplating that said option.

…

Diarmuid was a tad confused when he was summoned to his Master's room only to see his Master with her head hung low, her cheeks flushed and she was lacking the confidence she always seems to have. A concerned Servant he was and always would be, Diarmuid made polite enquiries about her well-being and the reply she gave sent him off balance. At first, he tried to deny what he had heard, which was seemingly unbelievable and downright insulting to their status as Master and Servant. Then he tried to talk her out of her crazy idea, telling her that he respected her as his Lady and there was no way a knight could commit such shame to the lady he had sworn allegiance. His reference to 'that' as 'shame' did upset her somewhat; besides, his nobility she would admire, yet it was completely helpless in this situation. With all the awkwardness she had been enduring since the moment this idea popped in her mind, it was rather frustrating to see how stubborn her heroic Servant was. She had to admit that her patience was getting dangerously thin, to the point when she was about to waste a Command Seal to solve this problem and have what little left of her modesty sullied. Fortunately, she restrained herself from doing so and went the long way to get things explained to her Servant, which involved a lot of persuasion ( and coercion). During the process, the persistent blush on her cheeks did not fade.

Diarmuid was slow to grasp the whole idea of "mana restoration"; nevertheless, he gave his consent at last. And it led them to a new level of awkward as neither dared to take the initial step. A virgin she was, Bazett did not really know what should be done first to get them into the mood. The whole concept of "lovemaking" (she preferred to call it "love" rather than just "sex") was more complicated than she normally thought. Having been raised in a family of Magi, she received a lot education on magecrafts and very little on common knowledge. Touchy matters such as sex was usually avoided. That was how she ended up clueless in this particular circumstance.

Patiently she waited for her Servant to take the first move, trusting that he was experienced and supposed to guide her. She had faith in him and yet, the man stood perfectly still, moving not an inch close to her. Simply it could not be done with a man and a woman facing each other, a blush on their cheeks, and doing absolutely nothing.

On the other hand, Diarmuid, despite having previous experience, was not sure of what to do. If this beautiful woman were someone else rather than his Master, things would turn out differently. Surely her attire and her manner were very businesswise and there was hardly any sexiness in her choice of dress, Diarmuid still found that conservativeness of hers oddly attractive. He admitted that deep down inside, he harbored a desire for her and for that hidden desire he had scorned himself from time to time. This woman wass his Master and intercourse with his Master was seemingly unthinkable and improper. Yet, it was exactly that said Master that asked him to have sex with her (the way she referred to that particularly touchy as 'mana restoration' did not change its nature a bit; sex was still sex.). It was her who had brought up the matter then it was fair for her to be in command, namely she should be the one to take the initiative. Being a knight and now a Servant, Diarmuis had no trouble complying with orders, as long as they were reasonable. So, the First Knight of Fianna resorted to standing still like a shy teenage boy in front of his crush, waiting for her to give instructions.

Minutes had passed and barely any development was made. It was frustrating, Bazett thought; she was the type that is quick in dealing with problems and spending minutes waiting for a response that only God knew when to come seemed a terrible waste of time. She knew it would not do any merit to hold the image of a modest virgin patiently waiting for her man while that said man did not seem to get the cue. Strictly speaking, this was business (she kept repeating that for a good amount of time in order to calm the wild beatings of her heart) and business should be carried out professionally, regardless of trivial matters such as embarrassment and inexperience.

Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, a habit before her performance, Bazett began to undress. She did it while trying hard to remain unfazed while she privately knew that he was very likely to be looking at her bold movement with wide eyes. Articles of clothes quickly succumbed to the skillfulness of her hands and shortly after, she was completely nude in front of her Servant.

His eyes widened in disbelief and the hero hurriedly turned his head a way, fearing it would be disgraceful to stare at his Master's body (without her permission at least).

She heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of his reaction, which was an obvious indication that he still saw her as his Master. So, it was acceptable to give him orders, right ?

"Do the same, please !"

She strode hastily to her bed and lied down on the mattress, all the while not looking at her Servant.

"When you're done, please come here !"

He was quick enough to obey and a moment later, she felt his weight on the mattress as he climbed on her bed. When she finally opened her eyes, what presented to her was the sight of his handsome, flushed face and his bare chest as he was hovering over her body.

They were so close, to the point that Bazett felt the warmth of his skin brushing her thighs. She blushed profusely at a mere contact.

Cupping his face with her hands, she spoke softly :

"I've already known this is, well, not appropriate, considering our respective roles but we don't seem to have any other choices. So, please, at this moment, do not think of me as your Master, think of me as a normal woman and… love me like I'm your woman. That's all I ask of you !"

She saw a strange streak of light in his golden eyes. Afraid that she had said something offensive to him, Bazett meekly lowered her hands, which he caught and gently kissed their backs.

"As you wish, my lady."

…

He did not love her like she was his woman; he loved her like she was his queen. Every kiss was gentle and every touch was promising. With his lips, with his fingers, Diarmuid brought her a new sensation she had never experienced before, a new sensation she could only describe with a set of incoherent sighs and moans. Diarmuid was a gentleman, that she had already known, but at this very moment, he was even more tender, more caring as a lover. Bazett really had no complaints aside from a mild frustration that he was too focus on pleasing her that he forgot pleasure should be equal between lovers. When she offered to do the same for him, promising to try her best even though she was inexperienced, he refused and instead, he made her forget the entire idea with a nib at the peak of her bosom. He was not playing fair, she thought, and that thought was soon swept away by the intense pleasure his skillful fingers brought about. He did ever not so business-like, spoiling her in every way possible. When it was over, his sturdy, strong arms enveloped her luscious body as Bazett drifted to sleep in a pleasant fatigue.

"Thank you, my lady." was the first thing he spoke to her upon her awakening.

"Smiling her most sincere smile, Bazett gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, Diarmuid."

…

It took much less effort to persuade Cú Chulainn since the Hound of Ulster was quick to get the idea. Even, he displayed an unusual eagerness while listening to Bazett's explanation. The odd gleaming in his cat-like eyes and his grin evoked a silent anxiety in her. Knowing his rather infamous history with women, she could not help but swallowing down her nervousness and prepared herself for the process.

The awkwardness she had had in her first time with Diarmuid was absent since Cú Chulainn, being the Ace in his era, took the initiative. Unlike Diarmuid, who possessed a strong concern with their status as Master and Servant, Cú Chulainn seemed not to share the idea. Though he treated her with fundamental respect a Servant would show his Master, he was rather casual with Bazett, who did not mind his laid-back attitude. This specific matter got him and Diarmuid into quarrels quite often and Bazett, as their Master, had to exert all her wits to settle their dispute. Well, these men, these Heroic Spirits, proved themselves to be capable of extreme childishness at time and upon which Bazett knew not whether to be irritated or amused.

This time was not an exception. Cú Chulainn, with his lack of formality and easy-going personality, started first by assaulting her lips with a sensual kiss. It was choking, it was not gentle and Bazett was sure her lips would be swollen afterwards; still, she enjoyed every bit of it. Seeing her flushed countenance, the Hound of Ulster flashed a grin which did not bother to hide his fang-like teeth before literally swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed.

"I'm gonna make this worthwhile, lass.", said the Hound of Ulster as his hands did not waste a second to free her from her suit. Without the need to ask for her consent, they began their exploration on her luscious curves, which she kept so well hidden underneath her formal attire. Soon Bazett was entranced by his fiery passion and set off to explore his well-built body with bold yet clumsy moves (the previous experience with the other Lancer proved to be of little help to her 'improvement'). Cú Chulainn was not serious like Diarmuid but it never occurred to her that she would be subjected to his teasing at this rather sensitive moment. Her countenance darkened with a shade of anger and her fist met his face. She did not exert her strength, knowing it would only be a joke against her Servant's; all she wanted was to give him a piece of her mind. Cú Chulainn was startled but he soon regained his composure and his cheerful attitude. He apologized and promised to make up for her, which she accepted with a silent glee. And apparently, the Son of Light was so good in apologizing that she already forgot about the reason she was mad with him in the first place to simply enjoy what marvelous tricks he had up his sleeve.

Cú Chulainn lived up to his reputation. When finished, she was happy and content, albeit a little deprived of energy. Pressing her face against his chest, Bazett drifted off to sleep.

"Told you so.", whispered the Lancer as he wrapped her frame with his arms.

…

The two Lancers agreed on a stable schedule of having their mana recharged by their Master. On Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Diarmuid came to her room and the others, Cú Chulainn. On Sundays, the two reached a consensus that it was her day to rest and neither was allowed to show up at her door. So far, the men were abiding to the rule, which made Bazett really grateful because the woman needed some time for herself, no matter how much she loved her Servants.

…

It was pretty close tonight. Berserkers were the kind of adversary she least wanted to encounter. Yet, they ran into the pair of Berserkers and their Master tonight. Fleeing was not an option, especially when she happened to have by her side two very honorable knights who love combats as much as they love her. The only choice left was to fight and to win, which was much easier said than done. In the end, she had to resort to underhanded tricks to eliminate Berserkers' Master. The Berserkers, being the mana-consuming machines they were, rapidly lost their material bodies once their sole supply, the Master, was cut off. Victory was in their hands; still, the amount of injuries her Servants got was enough to stir a normal person. Bazett was used to the sight of blood and gore but it did pain her heart to see her beloved heroes so heavily suffered. Somehow, the triumph she had barely attained seemed less appealing than before. She had been in love with her Servants even before she summoned them; yet, the thought of losing either of them had never struck her as horrifying as it was at this moment. The weak smiles they spread across their bloodied faces and their reassurance did little to ease her distress.

With their pride and honor of knights, they both respected the schedule and though both were limping from the terrible exhaust of energy, neither shown up at her door. So, for the sake of their well-being, Bazett decided to make an exception.

"Both of you, please come to my room !"

Her command was short and direct; there was no room for ambiguity and despite both Lancers well understood the meaning of her order, they could not help but exchanging a few confused glances.

"Are you it's ok, lass ?"

What he meant by 'ok' she did not have a clue since she was blushing from ear to ear. It was not her first time with either of them but somehow, a grave shame struck her heart as she stammered her reply :

"It…it's ok… it's an emergency, after all. Both of you…are severely deprived of mana. So…if… if you don't mind, then please…"

The sincerity in her words was what they never doubt. The duo exchanged another glance before they both spoke up :

"If it's fine to you, then it's fine to us."

End.

Note : I've long been wanting to write a fic for those three Irish folks. Bazett's great in both skills and personality and she definitely makes a better Master for Diarmuid than either Kayneth or Sola-Ui. The three of them will make a great team (and a great threesome ;)) ).

I know it's too late for Valentine but if only school was less hectic


End file.
